


What will age you, Young Doe?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Another continuation from "Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce the Selfish Machine"] Khirk songfic...I should really stop. Kirk's time on the Vengeance is having an impact on how he's viewing his captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will age you, Young Doe?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "My Forfeit" by Burden of a Day

It had been exactly one year since Khan proved how strong he could be.  
The augment had Kirk dragged on to the bridge, but nothing was suspicious about it since Kirk had spent so much time there anyway. It was only when members of his crew were dragged out too did he start to worry. A sickening feeling in his stomach rose when he felt Khan laugh above him. One by one, his family were taken out, either by Khan himself or another augment. By the end, Jim looked on with a dead look in his eyes. No tears, no pleas for mercy...Only a coldness sweeping through him.

 

_“Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing to you,_  
 _What will age you young doe?_  
 _Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing you home, what will wise us?_  
 _I'll go through this after you wake, then begin again when you fall asleep_  
 _There's still light where you are and you my dear were not made to waste away_  
 _I saw the storm reach from the sky to the ground as dark as the day was bright_  
 _I can't go into this alone.”_

 

The months that followed were spent either in Khan’s quarters alone, huddled in the corner, or following the Devil’s Advocate around on all fours. In the turbolift, Jim knelt at Khan’s feet, feeling the glare burning into his head. He looked up, and it would be fair to say Khan had never seen such beautiful blue eyes, riddled with a mixture of fear and sadness. It was perfect.  
He gazed down at Jim as the ex-captain yanked down the augment’s trousers, reducing a considerable amount of pressure on Khan’s erection. Jim licked up the shaft before taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks. “My perfect little pet,” the augment said breathlessly, fighting the urge to thrust into the ex-captain’s heavenly mouth.  
Jim moaned in response, and hated himself for it but pushed it to the back of his mind, causing vibrations to run up the augment’s body; extracting a small gasp from Khan’s mouth. After a while, Khan’s breathing hitched and he was thoroughly enjoying himself, mumbling Jim’s name mixed with profanities. His hands fisted into Kirk’s hair as he guided him, going at the speed he wanted. When he hit the back of the ex-captain’s throat, Jim was forced to swallow around him, earning an extra loud moan from the augment. “I always presumed you were a whore, Kirk,” Khan mocked, “but this is a new standard.” Normally Jim would have ran millions of death scenarios through his head by now, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. The only feeling Kirk had left months ago, but now...he found out he was enjoying this; being Khan’s and only Khan’s.  
And truthfully, he had no idea how to feel about it.

 

_“My body will fall before I let you down,_  
 _I know all about your weeping heart._  
 _Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing to you, what will age you young doe?_  
 _Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing you home, what will wise us?”_

 

Nothing surprised Khan more than the morning he woke up to another mind-melting blowjob by James T. Kirk. He eyed the ex-captain curiously, but any questions were forgotten when he came down Kirk’s throat. Kirk’s eyes flickered up to meet Khan’s, and the blond slowly pulled off and smiled.  
“Well this is a first,” Khan said, eyebrow raised. “Have you learned who you serve now?” Kirk didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he ran his eyes over Khan’s bared chest, and then crawled up to Khan. Falling to his side, he rubbed his head into the strange warmth of Khan’s neck.  
“You, of course.” For the first time in his life, Khan didn’t have anything to say. He just let the now broken ex-captain nuzzle into him, then started to trace lines into Kirk’s back. “Isn’t it better when you just accept what you’ve become?” Jim answered with an incoherent mumble and continued to act like a domestic cat towards Khan.

 

_“My body will fall before I let you down,_  
 _I'll make you proud before I love again._  
 _Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing to you,_  
 _What will age you young doe?_  
 _Oh I, Oh I, I'll sing to you, I'll sing you home,_  
 _What will wise us?”_

 

The transition from nailing Kirk into every surface in the ship to the shower was the greatest idea Khan had ever had.  
With Kirk’s chest and cheek pressed into the wall, he let the hot water spray down on both him and Khan while being fucked so hard he was sure he was going to pass out. His ass was so full, so stretched open, and it feels so good he’s going out of his mind. Khan eventually latches his mouth onto the juncture between Kirk’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard at the pale skin there and leaving a nice bruise. Khan smiles thoroughly pleased with himself. Until the augment can get his hands on something that could leave a permanent mark, marking the blond like this will do. Not that it mattered, not one of Khan’s crew even touched their Captain’s plaything. They didn’t brush past him in the corridors, they didn’t talk about him in front of Khan, and they didn’t even look his way when he entered the bridge with his master.  
“You’re going to come for me, darling?” Khan mumbled against Kirk’s ear as he felt the blond nearing his edge. Kirk nodded and closed his eyes tightly; Khan knew he was trying to put it off, he wanted this to last. “It’s alright, my love,” he whispered against Kirk’s nape, pushing the soaked hair away with his nose. Seconds later, Kirk threw his head back and came hard against the wall, pulling Khan with him.

 

_“How shameful we've become,_  
 _We left a child to untie sailor knots_  
 _And eye the cresting rocks._  
 _Am I the one to choose?_  
 _How shameful we've become, if we overlook the captain's cries,_  
 _We'll never kiss the shore._  
 _This isn't what I choose.”_

 

It’s the middle of the night when they’re interrupted again. Fortunately, Jim was now a motionless mess on Khan’s bed, and Khan pulled out of his lover to answer the PADD. “What?” he grumbled, slightly out of breath but hiding it very well, much to the astonishment of Kirk who was trying to flip back onto his back. “Sir, there appears to be overhead Starfleet ships scanning for us,” an augment said. “Should we remain hidden or attack?” “Let them go,” he mumbled. “I’ve better things to be dealing with than those inferior beings.” “Yes sir,” the augment answered and the PADD was shut off. Khan seemed lost in thought, but it was the trailing of Kirk’s fingers over his arms and shoulders that made him lay down. “Forget about them,” Kirk mumbled. “They’re not worth your time, my love.” Khan mumbled in agreement as he threaded his fingers through the blond hair, which was now barely touching his shoulders. The rest of the night was spent with Khan talking about the Earth he grew up in, and all of Marcus’ treacheries. And there wasn’t a more beautiful sound than the sound of his pet agreeing with him.

 

_“My body will fall before I let you down,_  
 _I know all about your weeping heart._  
 _My body will fall before I let you down,_  
 _I'll make you proud before I love again_  
 _And how shameful we've become.”_


End file.
